Menage a Trois (Quickie)
by Madame GiGi
Summary: {FranceReaderUK} You're ready to celebrate your 10th anniversary with a bang, so why not gangbang? It's not gay, if it's in a 3-way. Not an actual story, just a quick run through.


Menage a Trois {FrRUk}

by Madame GiGi

This is a quickie, or a detailed outline, since I don't have time to write a full story. PS it's a reader insert, generally read by females so it was written as such; unless you're into this. :/

* * *

You're on edge because you want to celebrate your 10 yr anniversary with your husband, Francis Bonnefoy, with a bang; but you're unsure with how to proceed with the special evening. A close friend, Hungary, suggests that you try inviting someone else to join the party.

You're shocked at the suggestion, but you're too short on time to be rejecting ideas. That night in bed, you ask Francis how he would feel about it, and he's all for it. So the next step was to decide who you would invite. Not Feliciano since he was too much like a brother to your husband, not Antonio since he was a close friend and that would also be weird for him. The two of you talked over your options until you both settled on someone you hardly knew and would be okay with; Arthur~! Immediately you both get to work on trying to seduce him.

Since you all work at an embassy, you see each other at work often. Francis tries to seduce him first during the world meetings; actually trapping the Englishman in a supply closet and coming on to him. Arthur leaves the closet frantically before Francis even has a chance to explain. Francis has to tell you that his effort to seduce Arthur into your bed was a failure.

You thought it was tough seducing other men, since it was actually pursued you in the relationship. The next day, while deliberately avoiding your husband, Arthur bumps into you, knocking your coffee out of your hand. You force him to come with you to get a new one at the cafe down the road from the embassy. There, you flirt with him by whispering in his ear and he freaks and asks what's wrong with the both of you. Thinking it's better to tell the truth, you inform him of the pending event and ask if he wants to join in. Blushing, he stumbles an 'I'll think about it,' and awkwardly tries to hurry away.

He's so conflicted about what to do. The next day he wants top stay as far away from the both of you as possible. After work he goes to hang out with Alfred to decompress, except Al takes him to a strip club. there are dancers that resemble you and your husbands likenesses. the next day at work he is jittery and on edge, twitching with bags under his eyes.

He tries to ignore the both of you blatantly flirting with him; Francis blowing him kisses from across the room and your shy smiles in the hallway. On his way home he sees you struggling with a load of paperwork and a piping hot coffee. He thinks about just leaving you be and letting you struggle, but when you almost fall he helps you out; but you accidentally spill your coffee on him.

Since you happen to be staying at the same hotel, you invite him to your room to get cleaned up. After much hesitation, he accepts. In the room you relieve him of the paper he helped you carry and lead him to the restroom and tell him you'll go grab him something to wear. You go to your own room and slip into something more comfortable and seductive, a pink teddy and low fuzzy heels.

When he sees you, he realizes this was part of your ploy to get him in the sack, but you digress and hand him one of your husbands shirts to wear. He goes back into the bathroom to put the shirt on. You sneak in and kiss him, pressing your body to his and asking in a husky voice if he's thought about your offer. Next thing you know, the two of you are making out furiously and he wraps your legs around his waist and you two bump into everything in the hallway on the way to the bedroom.

You two are rolling around on the bed a when Francis comes back and then the party really gets stared. (I don't write lemons so all of this will be implied.)

The next day, after seeing Arthur off, you and your darling husband, Francis have a proper anniversary with dinner at a fancy restaurant and enjoying a nice play. Of course ending with some one-on-one love-making.

* * *

This is a fanfic that I really wanted to write,but with work and all, I have no time. So I just wrote an outline of what I wanted to happen and posted that. I will more than likely post more quickies in the future.

Thanks for reading, love,

Madame GiGi


End file.
